Possesiveness
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhijeet is having a man's night and Tarika is suspicious about it. Why? Well, she has a valid reason too. Read to find out.


**In forensic lab** Tarika tried calling Abhijeet for the fourth time but her phone was not getting connected.

Tarika : busy ! Itni Der kis se baat Kar Raha hai wo Bhi kaam ke waqt.

She tried again.

Ab Bhi busy ! Milne Bhi Nahi Aaya aaj

Tarika 2 : toh kya hua? Tu jaake mil le na

Tarika: Bureau mein Nahi hua toh mazak udayenge sab

Tarika 2 : as if you care

Tarika : Aur agar khabri se baat Kar Raha Hoga toh!

Tarika 2 : toh wait kar Lena cabin mein... Waise Bhi tujhe Dekh Kar jaldi call cut Kar dega

Tarika: Haan wo toh Hain .

 **Abhijeet's cabin**

Tarika entered in without bothering to knock the door - Abhijeet always told her that it was not required. Besides, he was busy on the phone... So she quietly entered, without disturbing him

Tarika, thinking : itna hass hass ke kis se baat Kar Raha hai

Abhijeet, on the phone : Aaj shaam ko done... Haan Haan... Pakka time Nikal lunga... Haan usko Bhi launga... Arrey ussi ko... Meri Nayi waali.

Tarika, thinking : Nayi waali.. what the !

Abhijeet : Arrey last week Mili hai... Bahot sexy hai Yaar ... Tu khud hi Dekh Lena aaj party mein...

Tarika, thinking : sexy ! Last week Mila Kisi se...

She cleared her throat.

Abhijeet turned around and gave her a nervous smile.

Abhijeet : Acha Yaar wo... Mein baad mein phone karta Hu... Chal bye.

He turnedTo Tarika.

Abhijeet- arrey Tarika ji aap, iss waqt?

Tarika, with a fake smile : aaj kal Mera aana Acha Nahi Lagta ?

Abhijeet : Arrey ! Kaisi baatein Kar rahi hai aap? Aisa kaise ho Sakta hai?

Tarika : mein tumhe kab se phone Karne ki koshish Kar rahi thi !

Abhijeet : wo mein ek purane Yaar se Baat Kar Raha tha... Aaj men's night hai na

Tarika, thinking : men's night mein apni sexy waali ko kaise lejayega ye! mujhse jhooth !

Tarika : Acha ...

Tarika- Mujhe nahi le chaloge?

Abhi- Tarika! Abhi toh laha men's night hai. Tumhe keisey le jau?

Tarika- Daya bhi jaiga?

Abhijeet- Daya mumbai mei kaha hai jo wo jaiga.

Tarika- Kon kon hoga waha?

Abhijeet- Kya Tarika tum bhi typical gf jeisey behave kar rahi ho!

Tarika- toh mai atypical hu kya! Or kiske sath ja rahe ho batane mei kyaya problem hai!

Abhi- Problem nahi hai, oar tum kaha mere sab dost ko janti ho?

Tarika- Ek ko bhihi nahi?

Abhijeet- Cadet ke dost hai yaar... haan wo tum Raj, kabeer n Dinesh ko janti hogi.. wo bhi a rahe hai.

Tarika, thinking- Ye tino toh decent bande hai!par sakal se toh Abhijeet bhi decent hi hai. Or party! sexy! Nai wali!

Abhi- Kaha kho gai?

Tarika- Mujhe jana hai tumhare sath. Bas!

Abhi- Mai tumhare girls nighting mei jata hu kya kabhi!

Tarika- Hamare party tumhare tarah nahi hote... ha kisi larke ko party mei lakar aiyashi nahi karte..

Abhi- ayashi!kya bol rahi ho tum! Tum aisa sochti ho mere bare mei!

Tarika- Sare larke ek jeisey hi hote hai.

Abhi- Larki toh dudh ke dhuli hui hoti hai na!

Tarika- Tum mere character pe ungli utha rahe ho!

Abhi- Maine aisa kuch nahi kaha. mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai. Ab bat ka batangar mat banao

Tarika- Toh thik hai mujhe le chalo party mei.

Abhi- Tum akele keiseyy waha... I mean..

Tarika- Bina kapro ke party karoge kya tum log?

Abhi- Kya? Nahi!

Tarika- Toh thik hai.. mujhe koii problem nahi hai.

Abhi, thinking- keisey samjhau ab ise!

Tarika- Kya hua? Ketne baje readyy rahu bolo.

Abhi held her shoulders.

Abhi- Tarika, samajhne ki koshiah karo... mai party ke bad tumhe ling drive mei le chalunga na.

Tarika- drink karoge tum...

Abhi- Nahi karunga.. pakka... thik hai?

Tarika- Ku nahi chal sakti? *Like a kid*

Abhi- Jab sab gf, wife leke ainnge.. usdin le jaunga tumhe.

Tarika- jhut! I know our relationship is secret. (sadly)

Abhi- Tarika tum...

Tarika- Koi bat nahi jao tum... mai ghar kii safai kar lunngi. Drink bhi kar lena. Long drive mei phir kabhi chale jainge.

Abhi- Don't be sad na... mai cancel kar deta hu tab.

Tarika, thinking- nahi.. sexy wali ko dekhna hai mujhe! Mujhse ketni sexy hai te bhi tohh dekhu!

Tarika- Nahi.. its oky. I am not sad. Jao tum. smiled.

Abhi- Sure?

Tarika nodded.

Abhi- That's like my girl.

She kissed him on the cheek lightly

Abhijeet : Is something wrong ?

Tarika : uh... Why?

Abhijeet : No your touch... Feels different.

Tarika : n-nahi toh... Kya tum Bhi... Kuch Bhi bol rahe ho.

Tarika, thinking : itna pata hai toh ye Nahi pata ki mein tumhari Nayi waali ko chhodungi Nahi

Abhijeet : Acha...

Tarika : Okay tum mazey Karna... Mujhe kuch kaam hai. Mein chalti Hu.

Abhijeet : Arrey lekin abhi toh aayi ho

Tarika : Haan...wo... Pankaj ko file Dene aayi thi - toh socha tumse mil Lu.

Abhijeet : Pankaj ko file ? Usse kaunsi file ki zaroorat pad gayi?

Tarika : Uff Abhijeet! Kitna sawal karte ho... Usse purane case ki reference file Chahiye thi

Abhijeet : bas itni si baat ke liye aapko waha se Yaha bulaya

Abhijeet-Khud Bhi toh jaa Sakta tha !

Tarika, thinking : Haan Haan...ab toh tumhe mere aane se problem hogi hi

Tarika (on mind)-Sexy waali Jo aa gayi hai

Tarika : arrey Nahi ! Isme kaunsi badi baat hai... Acha mein chalti Hu.

Abhijeet : okay... Bye.

She smiled at him awkwardly and left.

In the forensic lab, Tarika paced back and forth.

Tarika : Ab kya karu ! Kaise jau unki party mein

Mujhe toh ye Bhi Nahi pata ki party hai Kaha

Dr. Salunkhe : Kya baat hai? Pareshaan ho?

Tarika : Sir... Kaam ho Gaya hai... Kya mein jaldi jaa Sakti Hu please?

Dr. Salunkhe : Haan beta... Zaroor jao.

Tarika : Thank you sir.

Tarika came out and went in her car.

Tarika: ab kya karu?

Usko follow karungi toh jhat se pakar lega

Tarika thought for a while and an idea peeped in her mind.

Tarika: CID ki training kab kam ayegi

Aj uske wo sexy wali ki toh aisi ki taisi

Tarika activated the gps system of her phone and connected that with Abhijeet's. So now she could track him.

Tarika went to her home and changed into jeans and top with a long hoodie jacket.

She called her friend cum neighbor Tanya: Tanya kya main teri car le sakti hoon thodi der k liye..

Wo kya hai na meri car mein thodi prblm ho gayi hai..aur emergency agayi

Tanya: thik hai..mujhe koi problem nahi hai

Tarika went to her home and took her car.

Tarika checked her phone. She saw that Abhijeet was on the way. Seems like he just left the bureau building.

Tarika to herself- Okay.. so Detective Tarika.. you have to be really very careful. Remember, you are gonna follow the sharpest CID officer Senior inspector Abhijeet.

Tarika got into the car reached the nearest turning point from Bureau. She waited and soon Abhijeet's car arrived. Tarika then started following him.

Tarika- ye toh ghar ke taraf ja raha hai!.. oh, pehle change toh karega... shower bhi lega... sexy wali ko receive bhi karega i guess.

she fumed in anger.

She kept following him until he stopped his car in front of his house. Tarika parked a little far from his house

She waited and waited.. but Abhijeet didn't come out.

Tarika- etna kyaa sajh dhaj raha hai! Weisey toh 5 minute mei ready ho jata hai!sirf perfume ka bottle dhal leta hai.. pata nahi shower bhi leta hai ya nahi.. ajj etna late ku kar raha hai!

Tarika: That's yet. Ab or nahi.. dekhti hu kya kar raha hai wo!!!

she got down from the car and locked it. She reached his house aandd carefully stepped in.

Tarika- darwaja khol ke rakha hai!agar koi a gaya toh!

she locked the door and moved inside. Abhijeet was no where.

Tarika- Pata nahi kaha se tapak pare! agar pakri gau toh!! *she bite her nails* toh kya.. bol dungi milne ai hu... pehlli bar thori na ai hu

Tarika reached near his room.

Tarika- Room.mei jaungi toh ise pakakka pata chal jaiga koi hai waha... uske instinct etne high hau. Kya karu! Kya Karu!!!

with risk she pipped in. No one was there. The bathroom's door was locked and shower was on Abhijeet was singing in high voice.

 _'Dil bar mere kabtak mujhe_ _aisehi tarpaoge.._ _mai wo aag laga dunga ki_ _pal mei bighal jaoge'_

Tarika- dil bar! Aag! Mai tum dono ko hi aag mei jala dunngi.

She quickly went to balcony of his room and hide her behind the curtains.

Abhijeet came out wearing towel around his waist, ruffling his hair. Tarika was all aww looking at him. All her anger vanished.

Tarika bit her lip as she saw water droplets trickling from his jawline towards his neck and down to his chest.

Damn! The wet hair...

Her eyes followed him as he moved towards the cupboard.

He took out his grey coat, black shirt and pants.

He removed his towel and Tarika covered her eyes.

Tarika, opening her eyes : wait ! Mein kyu Sharma rahi Hu

As if I have not seen him like this.

Shamelessly, she watched Abhijeet wearing his clothes. Resisting the urge to step in and ask him something along the lines of "madat Karu?" Was really hard.

Abhijeet, combing his hair : Aaj toh maza aane waala hai... Sabke muh khule ke khule reh jayenge...

Waise Abhijeet babu tum Bhi kuch Kam Nahi ho... Uske level of sexiness ko match Nahi Kar sakte but not bad.

He smirked at his reflection.

Tarika, thinking : Acha ! Uske liye itne Saare compliments. Ab toh dekhna hi padega ki kaun hai ye Miss. Sexy.

Abhijeet took his gun and kept it in his pocket.

"Pyaar hua... Ikraar hua hai," he sang as he walked towards the exit.

Tarika : Pyaar ! Mere saamne toh p-p-p se zyaada Nahi nikalti iski... Aur ye ek hi hafte mein Uske liye ga Bhi Raha hai

Lagta hai ye Nikal Raha hai... Steps se utarne ki awaz toh aa rahi hai.

She went into his room.

Thoda wait Karti Hu... Uske baad follow Karungi.

Her eyes rested on the calendar in the room.

Tarika : Aaj Ka din marked hai ! Matlab bahot Dino se planning ho rahi hai

She picked up the wet towel that was lying on the bed and kept hung it in its place for drying.

She then took his jeans and shirt that he had worn to office and put it in the laundry box.

While she was still doing his work for him, she muttered "Aaj range haatho pakdungi tumhe

Tarika : chalo ab mein Bhi nikalti Hu.

She took out spare keys from her pocket and smirked.

She quickly went to her car and followed the GPS.

Abhijeet's car reached outside a club.

Tarika- Ye toh club phoch gaya! Apni sexy wali ko nahi laya! kahi pehle se hi club mei ttoh nahi hai! Hmm.. aisahi hoga.

Tarika parked her car and got out.

Tarika- Yaar, ye maine keisey kapre pehen liye... mujhe entry hi nahi denge!!.. uff... idea!

She took off her hoodie jacket and fixed his hair. She darkened her lip color, did some quick eye make up.

Tarika- You are fast Tarika. She sent a flying kiss to her image. She packed the jacket inside her bag walked towards the entry with sexy moves.

Watchman- Madam, pass...

Tarika- Kya??

WM- Ma'm aj limited entey hai.. sirf jinke pas club membership hai wagi ja sakte hai andar.

Tarika- Acha! aAbhi jo andar gaya wo member hai kya tumhare club ka?

WM- haan.. unke pas pass tha.

Tarika, thinking- Abhijeet kab se club member ban gaya! Ow toh bus different gun anand shooting society club ka member hai. Acha! yoh ab yesab batey bhi chupaya jata hai mujhse

Tarika- Dekhiye mujhe bus do minute ka kam hai.. mai u gai or u ai.

WM- nahi maa.. plz ao jaiye.

Tarika- Par...

suddenly there's an riot between two teenagers.

WM- Ye phirse a gai! Ma'm ap jaiye..

Tarika moved aside. The WM went towards the teenagers and Tarika slipped into the club. she wore back her hoddie and searched for Abhijeet and his gang. The club was crowded.

Tarika- limited allowance! huh! my foot.

She saw a group of guys witith girls and moved towards them.. but luckily Abhijeet wasn't there. Tarika breathed.

Tarika- Mai chorungi nahi abhijeet ko agar usbe mujhe dhoka diya toh!

Tarika2- par.. ham.. commitment relationship mei toh hai nahi.. wo jo marji kar sakta hai!

Tarika- Nahi, aisse keisey! We share a very close relationship. Wo aisse keisey...

Tarika2- ku nahii?

Tarika- Shut up. Bad ka bad mei dekha jaiga.

She moved near a table where all the men were in coats and pants. She spotted Abhijeet. But there's no girl.

Man1 : arrey Abhijeet Bhai... Kitna intezaar karayega ?

Abhijeet smiled.

Tarika : waah... Chehre pe smile toh Dekho inke

Abhijeet : rukh jao Bhai... Sabko aane toh doh.

Man1 : hatt Yaar... Tere se toh puchna hi bekar hai.

Abhijeet : Acha! Chal Tu itna keh Raha hai toh photo dikhata Hu.

Man2 : kya Tu Bhi... Photo toh hum sabne Dekhi hai.

Abhijeet : Dekhi hogi... Lekin Apne Bhai ke haath mein toh Nahi dekhi na

All the men shared a laugh and Abhijeet moved his finger on his phone.

Tarika : Bhai ke haath mein !

Matlab usko uthakar photo khicha

Mere Saath toh Kabhi aise pose Nahi kiya

The men all leaned towards Abhijeet. Some of them were laughing, some were patting his back and some were shaking hands with him.

Tarika : aisi kya ladki mil gayi isko ki sab ke sab Khush ho rahein Hain

Tarika2 : wo toh Dekh Kar hi pata lagega na!

Tarika : par kaise !

Tarika 2: aankho se... Aur kaise !

Tarika : kuch toh Karna padega.

She got up from where she was sitting and moved towards their table. But all the men were surrounding Abhijeet - so she could barely see his phone... Let alone the picture ! She was still roaming around trying to catch a glimpse when she heard a distinct voice.

Abhijeet was looking in her direction.

Tarika : shit ! Ab kya Karu?

Man3: kya hua achanak tujhe?

Abhijeet : Ye toh -

Man3 turned towards Tarika. She quickly turned around so that he could only see her back.

Man3 : jaanta hai Isse?

Abhijeet : mujhe laga Tarika -

Man 3 : kya Yaar tu chhod ye sab

(He put his hand around Abhijeet's shoulder.) Hum chalte Hain dancers ko dekhne

Abhijeet : Tum log jao... Mein baaki logo Ka yahi intezaar karta Hu

Man3 : oh come on Yaar... Hot hot girls hongi... Lap dance... Stripping... You'll miss out bro.

Man2 : arrey kisko bol Raha hai Bhai Tu... Ye kisi ki taraf nazar uthakar Bhi Nahi dekhega...iske liye toh ek hi hai - iski photo waali

Abhijeet, thinking : photo waali toh hai... But meri asli Jaan toh ek hi hai.

He blushed thinking of Tarika.

On the other side, Tarika clenched her fist in anger.

Tarika : Blush Bhi Kar Raha hai! how dare he?

Aur ye photo waali aayegi kab! 9 Saal ke baad Bhi iske saare friends *mujhe* Nahi jaante but ek week mein hi ye sexy lady famous ho gayi sabke beech... Sahab ne photo Bhi khichwa li Uske Saath... Wo Bhi pata Nahi kaisi kaisi photos

Tarika waited for some minutes but no one's showed up. Abhijeet on the other hand was still engorged in his phone. Tarika looked at the other men, who were trying to flirt with girls. Abhijeet looked at them and smiled disapprovingly.

Abhijeet- Kya ye bhi... Larki dekhi nahi ki. He again looked down at his phone

Tarika- Acha! Batey toh aisse kar raha hai.. jeisey khud dhudh ka dhula hua ho.

Tarika2- par wo dusri larki ke taraf dekh bhi nahi raha hai.

Tarika- Dekhne ki kya jarurat jab already ek pocket mei hai.

Tarika2- actually two. Tu bhi toh hai.

Tarika- Shut up

One mann came andd asked Abhijeet again to join.

Man- Kis ke photo dekh raha hai?

Abhijeet, hiding his phone- Ki.. kisi ki nahi..

Man- Maine dekha tu kisi larki ke sath.. wo bhi bohot close. chal dikha.

Abhijeet- Arey!!

He snatched Abhijeet's phone and looked at the pics. He swept left and right too.

Man- oohhhhh... toh rumours sach hai.

Abhijeet- Aisa kuch nahi hai! Ye bas ek case ke dooran liyaa gaya pics hai.

he snatched away his phone.

Man- Acha! aisa lagta toh nahi...

Tarika to herself- Ye mere pics dekh raha tha kya?

Abhijeet- Maine kaha na..

Man- Okay.. toh tu uske setting mere se karwa de na... she's damn hot yaar.

Abhijeet- Hey... Aurav, jaban samal ke huh!

Aurav- Jali...

he laughed.

Abhi- dekh.. aisa kuch nahi hai... wo already kisi ko pasand karti hai.. and don't you dare to call her hot again. Wo achi dost hau meri.

Tarika- Ye toh mere hi bareei bat kar rahe hai... Huh! abhi thorre der pehle sexy wali ki bat ki ab mere bare mei etna easily bat kar rahe haiai.. jeisey ki do larki koi matter hi na hoo!! Ketne kaminey dost hai iske.. bilkul iske tarah

Man left laughing. After sometimes Dinesh and Kabeer arrived.

Dinesh- Kya yaar... teri sexy wali ko dekhneke liye akhe taras gai... ab dikha.

Abhi - bakio ko ane toh do...

Kabeer- Wo a jaininge.. pehle hame dekha..

Abhi- Pic dekh le tab tak...

Abhijeet showed them the pic.

Both of them- ohhhhh... damn sexy yaar.

Tarika couldn't take it anymore and moved near them

Tarika- Kya ho raha hai? (she asked with hands on her hips) mujhe bhi dekhao apni sexy walii ki pic.

She showed up onlnly coz dinesh n Kabeer already knew her

Abhijeet: Tarika !

Tarika : Haan mein hi Hu Tarika

Abhijeet : Tum Yaha kya Kar rahi ho?

He got up and held her by her shoulders.

Abhijeet- Chalo Yaha se.

Tarika : Mein toh usse dekhne ke baad hi jaungi... Kab aa rahi hai wo?

Abhijeet : kaun aa rahi hai?

Tarika, almost shouting : Tumhari sexy waali !

Dinesh and kabeer : Tarika Aap -

Tarika : please ab tum dono iski tarafdaari mat Karo -

Abhijeet : Shh Tarika dheere bolo... Sab aa jayenge.

Tarika : Sabko aane doh... Uss ladki ki pictures toh sabko dikha rahe the... Lekin mujhe jaane ke liye bol rahe ho ! Mujhse Bola ki men's night hai - aur usko bula rahe ho.

Abhijeet : Tarika bas ! Yaha tamesha mat Karo.

)To Dinesh and kabeer) sorry yaar... Mujhe jaana Hoga.

He scooped Tarika into his arms and carried her outside the club. All the while she was kicking her legs, trying to make him put her down but he was too strong

Tarika, punching his chest : Mujhe niche utaro abhi ke abhi

Abhijeet put her down, panting. He then looked around to see the guards and a few more people staring at them.

Abhijeet, to the guards : Kaam Karo sab apna apna

Abhijeet- (To himself) shukar hai baaki sabne Nahi Dekha... Sirf Dinesh aur kabeer the !

Tarika : Unbelievable ! Ab Bhi tumhe bas iski fikar hai ki baaki sabne Dekha ki nahi.

Abhijeet : Arrey Tarika - baaki sab tumhe jaante Nahi Hain... Wo log tumhe aise dekhte toh pata Nahi tumhare baare mein kya sochte. And honestly, men's night club is not the best place to take a woman.

He said, remembering how aurav had called her hot. He knew that his friend was just trying to make him spill the truth... But some guy calling her hot - he couldn't stand it ! No matter who it was.

Tarika : Dekho Abhijeet... Meine Tumhari saari baatein sunn li thi... So there is no point lying now.

Abhijeet : Arrey lekin mein Kaha jhooth bol Raha Hu!

Tarika (Almost crying) : Tum mere Saath aisa kaise Kar sakte ho?

saying this she turned around and wiped her tears.

Abhijeet : Tarika tum ro rahi ho?

Tarika : toh aur kya Karu Haan?

Abhijeet : Tarika idhar Dekho... Meri taraf

Tarika shook her head and started walking away from him.

Abhijeet : Tarika ruko...

She increased her pace and when she heard Abhijeet's footsteps following her, she started running.

Abhijeet : Tarika ! Ruko !

He grabbed her her one arm.

Tarika- choro mujhe.

They have reached the deserted parking area.

Abhi- Suno toh... ku ro rahi ho? tumhe party meiei nahi leke aya isliye? Dekha na tumne sab larke hai.. n baki jo girls the wo keisey the... aise mei tumhe keisey lata. Ku aise jid kar rahe ho.

Tarika, wiping the tears in her jacket's sleeve -Phir uss miss sexy ko bolaya tumne. Wo bhi weisehi hai na? Ku chahiye tunhhe weisi koi? Mai sexy nahi hu? Kya naahi karti mai tumhare liye? Just tell me na. Tumhe kya jarrurat kisi weisi larki ki huh!

Abhi- Tum kyya bol rahi ho? Sexy!larki!

Tarika- Ab bhole ban rahe ho?

Abhi- Tarika please don't cry.

Tarika cried harder.

Abhijeet, shouting- for God's sake Tarika stop crying. You know I can't think straight with you crying over me.

Tarika stopped, scared.

Abhi- Sorry.. it came out rather harsh. Ab batao kya hua?

Tarika- Kuch nahi.. i want to go home.

Abhi- Kuch nahi? etna tamasha kar diya tumne or ab keh rahi ho kuch nahi!

Tarika- tumhari sexy wali ati hi hogi...

Abhi- Kya laga rakah hai sexy wali sexy wali. I am sure tumhe koi misderstanding ho rahi hogi. You don't trust me Tarika?

Tarika- Karti hu... bohot jayada.

Abhi- Toh..

Tarika- Par tumne khud kaha... maine suna jab aj meaiai Bureau gai... or phir ab picture bhihi toh dekha rahe the!

Abhi- Picture! Sexy! Oh God Tarika... mai gun ki baat kar raha tha!!!

Tarika- Kya?

Abhi- Or tumhe laga!!

Tarika- Aise koi gun ka bat karta hai!!

Abhijeet showed her the picture in his mobile.

Abhi- Or believe nahi hai toh saree pics check karlo jo hai gallery me... Tunhare elaba kooi or larki ka piic milta hai ki nahi dekh lo... oh haan, ek do purvi ke honge bas

Tarika gave him back his phone after watching the pic with gun.

Abhi- kya hua? Dekho...

Tarika -nahi dekhna... mai ghar jaa rahi hu...

Abhijeet : Meri baat toh suno Yaar Tarika !

He started showing his gallery to her.

Dekho isme bas tumhari pics Hain... Aur Haan Jo uss din beach pe li thi Purvi ki... Uski hai Jo delete Karne Ka waqt Nahi mila abhi

Her eyes started brimming with tears again.

Tarika : Please mujhe ab Ghar jaana hai

Abhijeet : Haan toh mein tumhe chhod deta Hu Ghar...

Tarika : Nahi tum jao club wapas.

Abhijeet : Aise kaise...

Tarika : Please Abhijeet

She opened the door of her car but Abhijeet held her wrist and spun her around, making her face him.

Abhijeet : Ab Bhi ro rahi ho... Please mat ro... Tumhe bharosa Nahi ho Raha toh andar chalo... Kisi se Bhi puch lo.

Tarika shook her head.

Mein tumhe kaise prove Karu Yaar?

Tarika : Kuch prove Karne ki zaroorat Nahi hai

Abhijeet : Par -

Tarika : Tum waha mere baare mein Soch ke hass rahe the aur mujhe laga ki koi ladki thi... Aur meine tumhe phone pe baat karte hue suna toh seedhe assume Kar liya ki koi ladki hogi... Tumne Bola Bhi tha ki men's night hai... Phir Bhi meine tumpe.

she started sobbing.

Abhijeet wrapped his arms around her and engulfed her into a tight embrace.

Tarika : I'm sorry.

Abhijeet : It's okay... Tumhara haq banta hai ye sab Karne Ka.

Tarika smiled slightly, separating from him.

Abhijeet : waise iss se ek baat toh saaf ho gayi... Jealous boyfriends are cute (He spoke her usual dialogue back to her.)

...But jealous girlfriends are dangerous!

She hit his chest.

Long drive pe chalogi?

arika : Par Tumhari men's night?

Abhijeet : waise Bhi bore ho Raha tha... Tumhari hi pictures Dekh Raha tha

He confessed.

Tarika : jaanti Hu

She smirked watching him blush a little.

Theek hai... Tum jaakar sabko bol doh... Mein gaadi mein wait Karti Hu tumhara.

Abhijeet nodded and turned to walk towards the club. But after an initial two steps, he turned around and kissed her forehead.

Abhijeet : Ab please Kabhi aise Rona mat... I hate to see you cry.

Abhijeet was going when Tarika stopped him saying: umm Abhijeet..wo meri car..

Abhijeet: kaha hai..mujhe toh nahi dik raha tumhari car yaha?

Tarika: areh ye wala car..

Abhijeet: tumhari red car white kaise ho gaye?

Tarika: ye meri nahi..Tanya ki car hai?

Abhi: aain! Tum uski car leker kyon aye?

Tarika was embarrassed. She didn't know how to tell him.

Tarika: Abhijeet..wo main..tumko follow karna chahti thi..toh meri car lekar ati toh tum car dekh ke hi pehchan jate toh..

Abhi: toh tum Tanya k car leker agayai! You are impossible Tarika!

He started laughing at her.

Tarika was feeling embarrassed and he was laughing. Tarika was confused. She thought that he would get angry. But here he was laughing.

Tarika: tum haas kyon rahe ho? Tumhe toh gussa hona chahiye na

Abhi: tum bhi na Tarika! Kya kya karti rehti hoo..waise plan accha tha..full CID giri ki hai tumne..

toh tum gussa nahi ho?

Abhijeet somehow stopped laughing. He nodded as no.

Abhi: nahi hoon gussa..baas tumhari harkat per hasi araha hai..mujhe possessive kehte ho tum..

Aur khud ko dekho...

Abhi started laughing again. Tarika hit on his chest lightly.

Abhi remembered something.

Abhi: ek minute Tarika! Tum mere ghar pe bhi gaye the kya?

Tarika- Tu.. tumhe aisa ku lagta hai?

Abhi- Coz.. door locked tha.. n mujhe lag bhi raha tha koi hai asspas... Tum definitely ghar gai thi meri... maine iswaqt dhayan nahi diyya.

Tarika:nahi..

Abhi- Jhut..

Tarikaa- Tum aone dost ko bye bole ao na... m waiting here... jao..

Abhijeet- U watched me changing? hash! Tarika, that's not right okay!

Tarika- Jeisey maine tumhe dekhahi nahi bina kapre ke kavhi!

Abhi- Phir bhi!

Tarika- Mai ghar ja rahi huu... Tanya ko car wapas karne..tum a jao apne dostto ko bye keh ke..

she left without giving him any chance to protest

Abhijeet nodded disapprovingly and went inside the clud to bid his friends good bye.

. **AN: so here's a crack fic. I hope you are satisfied Undoubtedlythewine.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
